yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Kadiri
Kadiri Kadiri (Telugu: కదిరి) is a one of the Major town and mandal in the southeastern part of Anantapur district in Andhra Pradesh, India. The Lord Lakshmi Narasimha Swamy Temple is located in this town, and large number of Hindu pilgrims visit this temple throughout the year. The Thimmamma Marrimaanu(World's Biggest banyan tree spread over 11 acres (4 ha) of land. It got entry in the Guinness Book of Records, 1989). It is located just 25 km away from Kadiri. Kadiri is also known for jasmine flowers(Malle Poolu), Vermilion(Kumkuma),and Silk(Pattu Daaram). http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kadiri&action=edit&section=1 editEtymology The name Kadiri is a vernacular name for the Sanskrit word, Khadri, meaning Canary wood or Indian mulberry (Morinda citrifolia). Legend has it that the Lord Sri Khadri Lakshmi Narasimha Swamy has emerged out of this tree at this place and hence the name. Chennaraaya swaamy gudi project (C.G project) is located 35 km from this town. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kadiri&action=edit&section=2 editVedic Epic (e.g. Sri Nrsimha Purana) Bhagwaan Nrsimha or Narasimha at Kadiri is Svaymabhu, meaning, self emenating, from the roots of Khadri tree. The Moolavirat is that of AshtaBaahu Sri Nrsimha (having eight hands) cleaving Hiranyakasipu and transforming into a more protecting persona with Bhakta Prahlada standing beside him, with folded hands, paying obeisances. Speciality of the deity at this temple: Astonishingly, after the daily Abishekam is performed, the Archa-Vigraha or Deity of Bhagwaan Nrsimha or Narasimha is seen sweating, despite being repeatedly wiped off by the Archakas here http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Narasimha.jpghttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Narasimha.jpg http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kadiri&action=edit&section=3 editGeography Kadiri is located at 14.12°N 78.17°E.[1] It has an average elevation of 504 metres (1653 ft). The temple of popular poet Sri Yogi Vemana is at Katarupalle is only 15 kilometres from this town. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kadiri&action=edit&section=4 editDemographics As of 2001 India census,[2] Kadiri had a population of 76,261. Males constitute 50% of the population and females 50%. Kadiri has an average literacy rate of 57%, lower than the national average of 59.5%: male literacy is 67%, and female literacy is 46%. In Kadiri, 12% of the population is under 6 years of age. Kadiri is one of the few towns in Andhra Pradesh with a large Muslim population of 55% of the town after Hindupur. Hindupur has the largest Muslim population in Anantapur district. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kadiri&action=edit&section=5 editEconomy Kadiri was comparatively rich region in Anantapur district till recently in the agriculture sector. Kadiri variety of groundnut is renowned for its yield. Main crops in this region are groundnut and sunflower. NH 205 passes through kadiri Many poor people work in beedi works and supply large quantities of beedis http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kadiri&action=edit&section=6 editPolitics and others Kadiri was a biggest revenue division (taluk) before formation of mandals (taluks were subdivided into mandals as part of administrative reforms carried out in 1980s). *N. M. Nizam Vali politician. *Mohammed Shakir politician *M.S. Partha Sarathi politician http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kadiri&action=edit&section=7 editFestivals An event carried out every year is the Rathothsavam (Car Festival), on this holy day, a huge Rath (Chariot) with the Lord Lakshmi Narasimha's idol on it is pulled by hundreds of devotees are watched by thousands of people. thousands of peoples are arriving from almost all surrounding districts and from Karnataka. Ramadan /Ramzan and Bakrid Festivals is also celebrated grandly as the major population of Kadiri Municipality belongs to Muslim minority community. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kadiri&action=edit&section=8 editBanks and finance in Kadiri *State Bank of India *State Bank of India - ADB *Andhra Bank *ING Vysya Bank *Andhra Pragathi Grameena Bank - By Pass Road *Anantapur Co-Operative Bank *State Bank of Hyderabad - Kadiri *Munappuram Finance - (Near Hindupur Cross) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kadiri&action=edit&section=9 editTheatres in Kadiri *Vemala Picture Palace *Krishna Cine Complex *Radhika Cinema *Sangam Theatre *Sagar Theatre *Mounika Theatre *Parameshwari Picture Palace is now demolish for construction of Shopping Complex http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kadiri&action=edit&section=10 editHotels and lodges in Kadiri *Kalyani hotel- Temple Street(Near by Sri Khadri Laxminarasimha Swamy Temple) *Hotel Gayathri (Near to the RTC BusStand) *Hotel Murda Farooq (Alla ma iqbal circle) *Hotel Rayalaseema (Rayalaseema Circle) *Mokshita Hotel (Beside Sangam Theater) *Hotel Annapurna *Hotel Madhuri *Maruthi Lodge *Chandra Residency *Nama Residency -08494-224170 *Shani Residency *Vennela hotel *Rahamtulla hotel Rayacoti Rd *Hotel Gongoru *Hotel Ashok *Khadri Deluxe Lodge - Car Street - Kadiri http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kadiri&action=edit&section=11 editHospitals & Clinics in Kadiri *Usha Rani (Sai Nath) Hospitals - Railway Station Road *Desai Subba Reddy Hospitals - Revenue Colony *Silpa Narsing Home - Court Road *Govt. Hospital - Main Road *Ruchita Dental Clinic *Govt. Veterinary Hospitals - Court Road *Ramanaiah Eye Hospital - Bypass Road *Sankar Clinic - near Tower Clock *Mohan Nursing Home *RDT Hospital *Naik Hospital - By Pass Road *Sushma Hospitals *Ameen Nursing Home - Railway Station Road *Premier Diagnasis - Near Tower Clock *sree saikrupa clinic,children's hospital,near towerclock *padmavathi hospitals, bypass road *siribhavya children's hospital,by pass road *rishitha children's hospital, court road, *sree lakshmi dental clinic, near tower clock *alla bakash clinic, near vemareddy circle http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kadiri&action=edit&section=12 editVisiting places in and around Kadiri *Alam Khan vali Dargah *Sri Khadri Lakshmi Narasimha Swamy Temple *Katarupalli Dargah *Kutagula Dargah *Saidanibee Dargah Saidapuram *Nana Dargah Madanapalle Rd *Kadiri Forest *Yerradoddi Gangamma *Timmamma Marrimanu (Biggest Banyan Tree in the world) *Sri Yogi Vemana Samadhi - Katarupalli *Batrey Palli Water Falls http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kadiri&action=edit&section=13 editFunction halls in Kadiri *T.T.D Kalyana Mandapam - Near Koneru *Gayathri Kalayna Mandapam - Near Ayyappa Mandir *Sri Datta Function Hall *Krishna Function Hall A/c - Railway Station Road *Sri Chowdeswari Devanga Kalyana Mandapam *Sai Baba Temple - Vani Street ( Mini Function Hall) *Arya Vysya Function Hall - Car Street *Shadi Mahal - Madanapalli Road *Daru-l-Assalam Kummaravandlapalle *Dada function Hall College Rd *Datta Function Hall - College Road *Gollmma Kalyana Mandapam - Near Koneru *Sai Baba Marriage Hall - Near Koneru *Titanic Function Hall http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kadiri&action=edit&section=14 editURDU education in Kadiri As the major population of Kadiri Municipality belongs to Muslim minority community and they talk in URDU language. There are lots of Elementory schools(URDU medium)in Kadiri Town and its surrounding mandals, In Govt Junior college the Urdu medium is present from long time but they don't have degree studies. In 1995 URDU medium section got Sanctioned and admission opened on the same year. The complete followups for opening the URDU medium section in the degree college Kadiri from the state govt and efforts made by Hazrath late Syed Basha Quadri Biyabani(R.A) Retd Lecture in History. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kadiri&action=edit&section=15 editEducational institutions in Kadiri *Little Flower school,Rajendra Prasad street,Kadiri *Khadri High School - Vani Street *Santinikethan English Medium School -Kutagulla,Kadiri *Sharon English Medium School - Rail cross,Anantapur road *Chalapathy Talent School-Adapala street, Near Round Building. *Gowtham Model school-Opp.Girls College. *Harish Residential School - Anantapur Road, Kalasamudram *Saraswathi Vidya Mandir - Weavers Colony. *Municipality School - Ranipet, Near Tower Clock *Saradha Vidhyanikethan - Hindupur Road *Sree Valmiki High School-Mananapalle road *Sri Chitanya Children's Academy - Kummaravandlapalli *Sri Shridi Sai High School *St.Gurukulam School, Valisab Road *Narayana Techno School, Revenue colony *Gowtham Model Schools - By Pass Road, Kadiri *Jain Public Schools - Nagireddy Pally, Kadiri *Sri Sai Brahma High School(EM), SDCE, Dravidian University study center, Near koneru, Kadiri. *Sri Datta High School *Sri Meharbaba High Schools - Adapala Street *Blue Moon International School - Vidyanagar-Kadiri *Govt Gighschools (Boys) Kadiri *Govt Gighschools (Girls) Kadiri *Sadhana Techno School - Saidapuram *Vedavyasa School *St.Thamous IIT School , Vemareddy Circle, Kadiri. *St.Mary School , R.S.Road, Kadiri. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kadiri&action=edit&section=16 editCOLLEGES IN KADIRI TOWN *Space Junior College - Kummaravandla palle - Kadiri *Govt. Junior College (Boys) Kadiri *Govt. Junior College (Girls) Kadiri *Sri. BRSR Junior College - Kadiri *Sri BCRM Junior College - Kadiri *Blue Moon Junior College - Erradoddi, Vidyanagar, Kadiri *Narayana Junior College - Kadiri *Govt. Polytecnic College - Kadiri *Sri Shridi Sai Junior College, Near RTC Busstand, Adapala Street, Kadiri *Srinivasa Jr College, Rajendraprasad Street, Kadiri *STSN Govt Degree College *Sri Vignan college of Nursing *Govt. Junior College (Vocational -Sericulture) Kadiri *Sri Vevekananda College of Education (B.Ed) *Venkateswara Elementary Teacher Training Institute, Gayathri Nagar, Kadiri. COACHING CENTERES: *Chalapthy commerce Coaching Centre(CCCC) is famous for Commerce Coaching. *Narashimha Reddy is Best for ENGLISH Coaching . *Mr.Naveen is Best for MAthematics. DISTANCE EDUCATION STUDY CENTERS: *Mr.RamaLinga Reddy Distance Education Center is for PG/UG and B.Tech, M.Tech. *Sri Sai Brahma Educational Society, SDCE, Dravidian University, Near Koneru, Kadiri, for all UG and PG Cources. *AI Co-ordinator, A.P Open School Society, Sri Sai Brahma High School, Near Koneru,Kadiri for SSC and Intermediate. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kadiri&action=edit&section=17 editHostels and Paying Guests *Working Women Hostel, Adapala Street, Near Mamrye Church. *Boys Hostel, YSR Nagar, Panchayat Raj Office Road. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kadiri&action=edit&section=18 editTransport Kadiri is well connected to Guntakal, major railway junction in Anantapur district. Recently, Kadiri got into the mainline, after the 100 year age old MG line is converted into BG. It is also connected to the state capital, with a bi-weekly train. New trains are in the pipe line from July 2011. Presently the following trains are touching Kadiri : *Tirupati - Guntakal - Tirupati Passenger ( Daily ) *Tirupati - Guntakal - Tirupati Passenger ( Daily) - Newly Started From 10.03.2012 *Tirupati - Secunderabad - Tirupati ( Bi-Weekly Express ), from June.12 onwards 4 Days in a Week *Tirupati - Amaravathi - Tirupati (Bi-Weekly Express) *Kacheguda - Madhurai - Kacheguda Express ( Sanctioned in Budget 2012-13 )- It May Starts with in 3 Months. Kadiri is on the National High way of Anantapur - Chennai. And have scores of buses to Chennai, Bangalore and Hyderabad as well. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kadiri&action=edit&section=19 editReferences #'^' Falling Rain Genomics, Inc - Kadiri #'^' "Census of India 2001: Data from the 2001 Census, including cities, villages and towns (Provisional)". Census Commission of India. Archived from the original on 2004-06-16. Retrieved 2008-11-01. *http://www.mastanantapur.com/KadiriSwamy.htm *http://www.eci.nic.in/ECI_Main/electionanalysis/AE/S01/partycomp161.htm |} Kategori:Kadiri Kategori:Kadiri